VOLVERTE AMAR
by pekelittrell
Summary: es un song fic. en realidad es mi primer FF de HP, es Draco Hermione y un amor que no puede ser, aun cuando se aman, DEJEN COMENTARIOS


**VOLVERTE AMAR**

Aun después de medio año yo seguía recordando aquel día…

Ultimo día de cursos en Hogwarts esta escuela que me había cambiado por completo mi vida al enterarme que yo era una bruja, terminaba mi penúltimo año; wow seguía sin creerlo y fue cuando note una lechuza en mi ventana, el mensaje que estaba escrito en el era de la persona que menos imagine.

"se que no me lo vas a creer pero me encantas"

Y que diablos era eso. Esta bien Draco y yo habíamos dejado de ser enemigos y pasar a ser "amigos" por así decirlo ya no pelábamos y regularmente estudiaba con el pero hasta ahí, ok no voy a negar que me gustaba pero vamos a quien en sus cinco sentidos no lo iba admitir …

Eso me llevo a recordar que ayer en la fiesta de clausura el estaba algo tomado, seguro era eso que había tomado de más

Pero aun así me tome valor y conteste ese mensaje

"tu también me gustas felices vacaciones"

Por que lo hice no se quizá si no lo hubiera hecho hoy no estaría sufriendo

Y de pronto capte algo que solo hizo que me hundiera mas en mis propias lagrimas… una canción que salio de la radio….

Voy de prisa,  
siempre en contra del reloj,  
todo lo que viví nunca fue para mí  
y aunque duele aceptarlo es así.

Llegaron las vacaciones y yo seguía en un total caos no sabia nada de Draco moría por saber por el y lo único que recibí un día fue

"espero que te la estés pasando muy bien en tus vacaciones"

Y eso era todo voltee el mensaje para ver si había algo del otro lado pero nada

Ese día salí con Harry, Ron, Luna y Ginny y solo digamos que abuse un poco con el whisky de Fuego e hice algo totalmente loco tome un pergamino y le escribí

"pues no se si sea el alcohol en mis venas pero me fascinas"

¡OH! Si grave error nunca imagine que la cruda moral pesara mas que la física pues a la mañana siguiente había ya un mensaje de el…

"si corazón es el alcohol pero tu también me fascinas"

Eso era bueno al menos sabia que le gustaba pero había un pequeñísimo problema el tenia "novia" la cual me odiaba y luego de eso de nuevo un total y sepulcral silencio nada de correspondencia y la verdad yo no me atrevía …

Fue hasta que lo encontré en el callejón Diagon comprando sus cosas para el regreso al colegio, aun recuerdo claramente sus palabras nunca las podré olvidar

Tonterías nos separan a los dos  
una historia sin fin  
se vuelve a repetir  
y es que se que soy parte de ti

-hola Hermione

-hum, hola Draco

-sabes tu y yo tenemos mucho que hablar…..

Y eso fue mi acabose fue empezar una relación sin tener una relación que quieren que diga el seguía con su novia y yo no podía decir nada. Desde que entramos de nuevo a la escuela fue encontrar que cada rincón del castillo era el lugar perfecto para embriagarme con sus besos

Y me hacia creer a mi misma que tal vez el dejaría a Pansy para estar conmigo y así tome la decisión de hablar con el…. Un grave muy grave error

-es que tu y yo que somos, por que si mal no recuerdo tu tienes novia

-alguien que dice ser mi novia –que no podía dejar al lado ese maldita soberbia y altanería que me volvían loca

-no lo se Hermione por que esta también lo de ….. Pues tú sabes sobre mi familia

-entonces perdón Draco pero esto no lo puedo seguir

Y ese fue el "adiós"

Porque después  
de tu amor  
ya no hay nada  
y reconozco el miedo en tu mirada

Ya no lo tenia y aunque moría por volver a sentir sus labios sobre los míos, tenia que ser fuerte, además, por que yo propuse seguir siendo amigos pues esa era la única forma de tenerlo cerca, era un martirio oler su colonia que se alojaba indefinidamente en mis pulmones, o sentir su mirada en la biblioteca cuando me hacia una pregunta, pero el no hacia nada lo sabia el orgullo Malfoy a la novena potencia multiplicada por mil, pero eso si cuando apenas el decía un Hermione ahí estaba yo al pie del cañón para lo que el necesitara

Porque siempre caigo rendida cuando tu me llamas  
porque siempre a cada minuto te vuelvo a extrañar  
eres para mí desde que te ví no te dejo de pensar  
y es que tengo tanto miedo de volverte a amar.

Y cuando por fin empezaba a intentar fijarme en alguien, cuando mi cabeza estaba obligando a mi corazón a creer que podía olvidarte Luna viene de lo mas normal a decirme que termino con Pansy y una maldita gota de esperanza nació en mi y de nuevo subí a mi nube rosa de algodón de azúcar la cual la ultima vez me hizo caer de tal forma que aun no puedo recuperarme

Volvería a apostar por este amor  
a perder la razón  
eres tu la ilusión  
que atrapa mi corazón.

Las lagrimas seguían cayendo por que ayer lo vi, lo vi.

Salí con unas amigas y lo encontré y para no variar el alcohol hizo estragos en ambos y cuando recordé estábamos aquí en mi casa y volví a sentir sus labios sobre los míos sus caricias en todo mi cuerpo pero antes de eso no puedo borrar sus palabras de mi cabeza

-tu sabes que ahora no puedo tener nada serio

Pero me importo NO, CLARO QUE NO, fui yo la que lo cayó juntado mis labios con los suyos

Porque después  
de tu amor  
ya no hay nada  
y reconozco el miedo en tu mirada

Por que no simplemente acepta que lo amo que no puedo vivir sin el y que no quiero intentarlo. Por que me dice las cosas como si no le importara por que se que le importo

-lo siento sweetheart pero no quiero hacerte daño por que te quiero demasiado y ….

Y eso fue lo ultimo que me dijo antes de salir por la puerta y yo me quedara aquí llorando amargamente

Porque siempre caigo rendida cuando tu me llamas  
porque siempre a cada minuto te vuelvo a extrañar  
eres para mí desde que te ví no te dejo de pensar  
y es que tengo tanto miedo de volverte a amar.

No mas, no volveré a derramar una lagrima por ti Draco aun cuanto te ame no me lo merezco dije hoy cuando abrí los ojos ante la luz del día y vi su lechuza…

"te quiero ver, puedo ir visitarte, te amo Draco"

Porque siempre caigo rendida cuando tu me llamas  
porque siempre a cada minuto te vuelvo a extrañar  
eres para mí desde que te ví no te dejo de pensar  
y es que tengo tanto miedo,  
tengo tanto tanto miedo de volverte a amar.

FIN


End file.
